Never Alone
by Miss Lovelin
Summary: I feel like Darwin and Anais don't have many scenes where it's just the two of them having a conversation, without Gumball or having anything to do with Gumball's plans, etc. So here's a little oneshot where they have a sweet sibling-to-sibling conversation. Anais feels unimportant to her brothers, but Darwin assures her that she is wrong.


**Hello! This is my first shot at writing a fanfic on an official site. I apologize if it's too cheesy or boring, but all reviews, positive or negative, are deeply appreciated.**

 **I don't own The Amazing World of Gumball.**

* * *

It was late in the afternoon in Elmore, simply, just a lazy Sunday. When everyone could finally relax from the fun events over the weekend and enjoy the last of their little break from school, or work... of course, before they had to go back the next day.

Well, _almost_ everyone had a chance to relax.

The Watterson household was very... _different_ when it came to spending a nice Sunday. The Rainbow Factory was almost always in operation, even on weekends, so Nicole had to work for a majority of the day. Gumball was out at the Elmore Mall with his girlfriend, Penny. And Richard... well, Sundays were always the days that he chose to sleep in. While that seems normal for him, sleeping in for Richard was sleeping for the _entire day_. Not even getting up to eat. So, sleeping more-so than usual, definitely.

Darwin and Anais were the only two that didn't have much to do, especially the latter. Anais was a four year old genius in middle school, and that, understandably, made it difficult to make friends. The other middle school students were several years older than her, and she simply felt awkward around them, sticking out like a sore thumb, a toddler in middle school among preteens.

Darwin didn't want Anais to be lonely, so he decided to stay with her for the day. Even though their father was home, there was no way to wake him up when he was sleeping in. There actually weren't many times that Anais could remember, herself and Darwin spending time together, just the two of them, _without_ their older brother Gumball, or doing something that had remotely anything to do with Gumball or somebody else. It felt kind of sad. She loved both of her big brothers very much, but she tended to help and interact with her eldest brother more often. And not to mention that aptitude test that sent Darwin to the institute for geniuses... she had saved herself by pinning Darwin as the genius that could never have returned home if it weren't for his ignorant behavior there.

His connection with Gumball, as well. The little bunny thought her older brothers preferred spending time with each other over spending time with her, and knowing the story of how Darwin was adopted into the family, the thought made her feel even more lonely. Was she a third wheel to them, the annoying younger sister?

The two kids were sitting on the couch together, watching Daisy the Donkey. As much as she loved the show, Anais felt that this chance to talk to her adoptive brother alone was more important than a rerun. She noticed _he_ looked incredibly bored and turned off the television, surprising him.

"Darwin, can we talk about something?"

The fish turns to Anais with an expression of mild concern, nodding.

"Is something wrong...?" he asks, observing the sad expression on his little sister's face. His tone sounded slightly nervous, probably unsure how to handle it if Anais were to start crying, whatever was worrying her. Luckily, that wasn't something she'd usually do. Anais was more mature than he was, to be honest. Just to make sure, however, the fish gently pulls her closer to him in a comforting embrace.

Not quite expecting this reaction, Anais is stunned for a moment before looking up at her brother again. He was so innocent. He may have been her older brother by six years, but even Anais found her brother's expressions and personality cute and endearing, like a younger brother rather than older.

"...Do you think I'm annoying?"

Darwin lets the question sink in for a moment, mildly startled. He can't help but chuckle slightly at such a question.

"No! You don't annoy me at all! You've helped me so much with things I get confused about... that I worry that _I_ annoy _you_ ," he smiles warmly before returning to the concerned expression.

"Where'd that come from?"

Having received her answer, Anais wasn't sure whether he was just flattering her or being sincere. But he didn't seem to be lying...

"W-well..." she speaks softly, feeling slight pangs of guilt, in worry that her next question would hurt his feelings.

"I feel like I've never had a chance to talk to you... like, just us, having a little conversation like this, without Gumball around or making up a ridiculous scheme to help Gumball, stuff like that... And after I heard the story about how you came into this family, I felt kind of... left out. You and Gumball are so close. His love for you is how you evolved faster than any other _carassius auratus_ could possibly dream of." Anais looks up to see Darwin looking both curious and somewhat confused.

"Anais..." he interjects softly.

"Scientific name for goldfish," she clarifies quickly, inadvertently cutting him off before continuing, "I feel like I'm not as important to you as Gumball is."

"Anais," Darwin repeats, his tone more serious than Anais had ever heard it in the longest time, but it was soft and sad as well, "I didn't know that you felt like that... I don't have favorite siblings... I mean, sure, Gumball and I got along really well, but when you arrived four years ago, I was so excited to be a big brother. I love you so much... in fact, from the moment you corrected your own hospital name tag, I knew you were extraordinary. And I wasn't wrong. Please don't feel like I prefer Gumball over you."

Anais leans into him slightly, listening intently to her goldfish brother as he holds her close.

"Like I said, I don't have a favorite sibling. I promised to be the best older brother that I possibly could be for you, even though you're smart and mature enough to be like an older sister to _me._ I guess it's kind of funny to have a four year old sister in the grade above us, but I can kind of relate. I've skipped two grades myself. But you're gifted, you know. You impress us every day. The other students like you more than you think. I'm surprised you didn't realize how admirable you are..." He smiles again, looking down at her.

The pink bunny seemed to brighten up a bit at his words, giggling a bit.

"I love you too... You remember when I told you, you were my favorite brother, right?" Thinking back to the fact that Darwin said he had no favorites made her feel embarrassed to have said that out loud when she knew. "I mean, you're always going out of your way to keep us out of trouble and see the good in everyone. Gumball... is kind of the opposite of that. I love you both equally, of course, but I really appreciate how _you_ see the world, Darwin."

Darwin beams, picking Anais up.

"Let's go take a walk. Come with me."

The two siblings sit together on a bench in the park, watching the smiling sun set over the hills.

"Thank you for staying with me today," Anais huddles closer to Darwin, getting cold from the sun disappearing.

"I would do anything for my only little sister. You don't deserve to be all alone," the fish responds, hugging her almost in a protective way.

A few moments pass before Anais gives Darwin a friendly little kiss on the cheek.

"I have the best big brothers in the world. I'm so lucky to have you and Gumball. With you guys, I'm never alone."

The two of them continue to embrace, brother and sister. Despite not being related biologically, they were soul siblings, no matter what.


End file.
